


Is this a thing now?

by xXTrixxiXx



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXTrixxiXx/pseuds/xXTrixxiXx
Summary: Plot: YN gets kicked out of her home and blasted into the world of, well, the other known dimension. The last war gets somebody's cogs turning...





	1. First off, a change of scenery.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE! MC and YN/You are separate characters in the story.
> 
> To try and make it more like Love & Legends, I am writing this sort of script-like.  
> Point of view I can only hope isn't too wonky.
> 
> YN is 19, and is on summer vacation.
> 
> The Witch Queen is defeated, but Barzilai is alive and Reiner is just Lord.

You: (There I was, huddled up in blankets, extra pillows at my back, in my room, in the middle of the goddamned day. I am in shorts and a spaghetti strap top. I was reading fanfiction. There's not much going on here. The power goes out, and my phone that was on 1% charging winked out, leaving me without my fanfic. I get up with a screech. I am lonely and thirsty af, so this makes me super frustrated. I stare at my light. I reach up and slap the glass, making dust fly everywhere. After a moment, my light sparks a little. I anticipate the sound notification of my phone getting charged, but instead the light explodes, light and fire and electricity consuming me whole.)

You: (Falling sensation. I don't remember hitting the ground, just lying sideways in a creepy forest. I don't remember opening my eyes and seeing the dark trees surrounding me, just lying sideways in a creepy forest.)

You: (Oh man, I need help. What the fuck is going on?)

{You get up and follows a path, nearly tripping. Can't shake the feeling someone's watching.}

{Wolf noises are getting fainter, then silence.}

You: I thought they'd never shut up.

{Wolves lunge from bushes about 10 feet away. You doesn't hesitate, you run down the path.}

{Nearby people in distance, lots of green.}

You: HELP PLEASE! PSYCHO MUTTS!

{A wolf tears its jaws into the back of your left leg. You limp on.}

{Green uniform people pull out swords. They swing at wolves. Worried faces flood vision. You pass out.}

You: (I am barely conscious. I'm too tired to open my eyes of speak, but I can feel someone carrying me. We are now in a building. The greens, I would assume, are chattering anxiously back and forth. I hear a gruff, official voice bellow "Speak, captain." A female voice speaks up.)

  
Captain: We found this woman running down the Western Road chased by wolves. She lost consciousness when she got to us. They got her left shin.

  
{Your eyes open just a little. The greens start to notice, and all eyes are on you. The owner of the official voice belongs to a tall, beefy man with slicked-back red hair, a beard, hard eyes, and miles and miles of red and gold armor.}


	2. Meet the cos-gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you can guess who everyone is.

{You're set down on a cushiony surface. By now, you've quickly gained consciousness. In the large hall you appear to be in, there are 5 cosplayers in sight. You see the man in red and gold again.}

You: (I was wrong. His expression was just stoic. He has soft eyes. And I can't believe I missed that scar over his left eye!)

{You wait for someone to speak up. Your expression is mostly emotionless, maybe slightly concerned.}

Spikes: Well, anything to say, then? You made a pretty big entrance, after all.

Contradictory pigment: Don't be rude! After, how could she have actually made an entrance being passed out?

Chīsakute kawaii chan: Will you two halt your oral transactions?

Dark haired beauty, quietly: That's gay.

Quiet half-vampire boy: (Smirks)

(For the first time, the dark haired girl gets a good look at you. She scans you, then widens her eyes, her bottom lip quivering with a question she can't get out.)

You: Wtf is this Renfaire cos-shit?

Dark haired beauty: I KNEW it!

Quiet half-vampire boy: What is it?

{All eyes turn to her. You practically see little sparkles dance around her face as she lets out her revelation.}

Dark haired beauty: She's from MY dimension!

The cosplayers pause and stare at each other for a moment, then erupt into excited questions.}

{Big red and gold dude who had been letting others talk raises his hand in the air.}

Probably in charge: Altea, can you recreate the portal you made for Saerys and M.C.'s honeymoon?

Altea I guess: Sure can!

{The pink haired-flowy-dress anime girl gets a little sparkle in her eye as she lifts a decorated staff that wasn't there before into the air. Pink light sparks here and there, and you worry the light will explode again.}

Spikes to Probably in charge: Milord, shouldn't we keep her around longer before sending her back to sheekago, to find out more on how she got here?

{Before "milord" can answer, the sparks fizzle out. Altea has a grim expression on.}

Altea: I'm afraid I can't get her home. Someone has cast a powerful enchantment on her, so my magic can't touch her. I'll have to do more research to get her back to sheekago.

You: What the hell is sheekago?

{Vamp speaks up.}

Quiet half-vampire boy: They mean Chicago.

You: Why am I being sent to Chicago? I'm from Dubuque (idk, fill in the blank.)

Contradictory pigment: Doo-byook?

Dark haired beauty: Nevermind them, they think that anyone from 21st century Earth is from Chicago, like me.

You: ...


End file.
